Minor Human Characters
This list is for human characters who make minor appearances in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. The Thin Clergyman The Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry OBE (15th June, 1911 - 21st March, 1997) was an Anglican minister who created Thomas the Tank Engine and other engines who first appeared in a series of children's books called the Railway Series. These stories were used as the basis for the first four seasons of Britt Allcroft's television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Although he liked seasons one and two, he did not like some of the adaptations from seasons three and four, especially Henry's Forest and Rusty to the Rescue due to their lack of realism. Better known as the "Reverend W. Awdry", he was a clergyman, keen railway enthusiast and children's author. In the television series, he makes two cameos in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure in the form of the Thin Clergyman. He first appears on a bicycle riding past Oliver as the excavator is making his way towards The Construction Yard. He later appears at the opening ceremony of the new branch line. He also cameos in The Great Race, speaking to Mr. Percival at Vicarstown when Thomas first meets the Flying Scotsman. He also appears at the Great Railway Show, sitting in the bleachers beside Mr. Percival. In Thomas' Sodor Adventures, he makes a few cameos in first, second, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons and in the specials Thomas and the Storm, Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry and The Big Race. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas' Three Cheers (cameo) * Season 2 - Scottish Engines (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (cameo), Best Decorated Engine (cameo), Special Engines (cameo), and Oliver's Sea Rescue (cameo) * Season 5 - Stanley's Branch Line (cameo) * Season 6 - James and the Royal Train (cameo) and Edward and the Express (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (not named; does not speak) * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * The Big Race (cameo) The Storyteller The Storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first Thomas had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspiration for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping James, Emily and Percy, but luckily The Storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. Appearances * Season 1 - Bulgy Returns (cameo), Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers (cameo) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches (cameo), Stanley to the Rescue (cameo), Trouble on the Line (cameo), Gordon and the Bend (cameo), Hiro and the Coaches (cameo), Scottish Engines (cameo), That's My Special (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Bertie's Foggy Day (cameo) and Bertram and the Christmas Party (cameo) * Season 4 - Flora's Tram Coach (cameo), Brake Coaches (cameo), and Cows and Big Engines (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (cameo) Farmer Trotter Farmer Trotter is the owner and operator of a pig farm. He also keeps bee hives and has been known to herd sheep. According to a magazine article, he also keeps cows and chickens and grows carrots and potatoes. Jem Cole, Terence, and Trevor sometimes work on his farm. Bio Farmer Trotter is good friends with Farmer McColl and Jem Cole. He presumably worked on several other farms before he got his own farm, including Farmer McColl's and another along the Skarloey Railway. He was part of the team that found Duke and has also driven Trevor on occasion. Farmer Trotter also has his own field which does not appear to be located near his pig farm. The field is occupied by cows which presumably belong to him. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out (deleted scene cameo), Percy Saves the Day (cameo), BoCo Helps Out (cameo), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Shortcut to Castle Loch (cameo), Salty's Story (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (not named; does not speak), Fergus and Diesel (cameo), Bulgy Returns (cameo), Harold and the Flying Climbers (cameo), Trust a Diesel (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers (cameo) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches (cameo), Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo), Stories of the Sea (cameo), Henry's Fire Rescue (cameo), Molly's Coal Delivery (cameo), Trouble on the Line (cameo), Scottish Engines (cameo), Alfie's Lucky Day (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - Old Slow Coach (cameo), The New Controller (cameo), Jack and Alfie Swap (cameo), The Fastest Engine in the Hills (cameo), Hector the Ballast Hopper (cameo), Saving Sidney (cameo), CoBo (cameo), Duncan's Discovery (cameo), Ghost Stories (cameo), Bill, Ben and Derek (cameo), Snowed up Engines (cameo), Unique Stafford (cameo), and Cold Crews (cameo) * Season 4 - Triple Trouble (cameo), Serious Samson (cameo), Stories of Digging (cameo), Special Engines (cameo), Neville at the Scrapyard (cameo), Dusty Rusty (cameo), Cows and Big Engines, The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), Broken Down Crane (cameo), Saved by the Belle (cameo), and George and Buster (cameo) * Season 5 - Henry to the Rescue (cameo), Snow Rescue (cameo), The Big City Engine (cameo), Nigel (cameo), Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), Return of the Spotless Record (cameo), Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem (cameo), Samson and Logan (cameo), Bears (cameo), No Need for Timothy (cameo), and Concrete Troubles (cameo) * Season 8 - A Treasury Christmas (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) Nancy Nancy Rushen is a guard's daughter who lived near the Skarloey Railway and occasionally polished the engines. On one occasion she was polishing Skarloey for Rheneas' return and Duncan became extremely jealous after she had no time to clean him, as she was scheduled to help the Refreshment Lady. She later appeared in Very Old Engines polishing Skarloey for his centenary. After he became cross and she called him a "crosspatch", Skarloey told her the story of his first days on the railway and the time he really was a crosspatch. Appearances * Season 1 - Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Oliver and the Snowman (cameo), Harold and the Flying Climbers (cameo), Thomas and the Snow (cameo), and Thomas' Three Cheers (cameo) * Season 2 - Race with the Mail (cameo), Stanley to the Rescue (cameo), Hiro and the Coaches (cameo), That's My Special (cameo), and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - The New Controller (cameo), Bertie's Foggy Day (cameo), Snowed up Engines (cameo), and Bertram and the Christmas Party (does not speak) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (cameo), Brake Coaches (cameo), Special Engines (cameo), Duck and the Coaches (cameo), and James and Flynn (cameo) * Season 5 - The Big City Engine (cameo), Sodor Wash Day (cameo), and Stanley's Branch Line (cameo) * Season 8 - The Wrong Turn Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (cameo) * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * It is revealed in The Wrong Turn that Nancy has a dark blue maxima car. The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in Bertie. They also look very much alike. Appearances * Season 1 - Bulgy Returns (one only; cameo) Cyril the Fogman Cyril the Fogman is a fogman who lives in a small old cottage in Misty Valley. Aside from being a fogman, he has also been shown to be a lighthouse keeper and farmhand. Bio When there is fog about, Cyril puts detonators on the tracks to warn the engines. One time, he was replaced by a foghorn, but saved the day when the foghorn caused a landslide with its vibrations, which crushed the foghorn, and made Thomas crash. Cyril was soon given the job back and has proven to be useful. In the tenth season, he can be seen working with Farmer McColl on McColl Farm. In the eleventh season, he was a lighthouse keeper. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out (cameo), Percy Saves the Day (cameo), BoCo Helps Out (cameo), Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (deleted scene cameo), Bulgy Returns (cameo), and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Race with the Mail (cameo), Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo), Gordon and the Bend (cameo), and That's My Special (cameo) * Season 3 - The New Controller (cameo), Jack and Alfie Swap (cameo), The Fastest Engine in the Hills (cameo), Midnight Mavis (cameo), Saving Sidney (cameo), The Ghost of the Viaduct (cameo), and Cold Crews (cameo) * Season 4 - Timothy and Dennis (cameo), Special Engines (cameo), Duck and the Coaches (cameo), Cows and Big Engines (cameo), The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), and Broken Down Crane (cameo) Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry (cameo) Sodor Brass Band The Sodor Brass Band is a group of musicians who originally came from the Mainland. They play music at special events and locations. Appearances * Season 1 - Edward Gets it Right, Shortcut to Castle Loch (cameo), and Harold and the Flying Climbers (cameo) * Season 2 - Scottish Engines (cameo) and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 4 - Best Decorated Engine (do not speak) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm (do not speak) The Dock Manager The Dock Manager was in charge of Brendam Docks, one of the busiest dockyards on Sodor. Appearances * Season 1 - Harvey's Goods Train and Thomas and the Snow * Season 3 - Edward and the Thieves Specials: * The Big Race The Captain The Captain was in charge of a big ship that was heading for Sodor. During the ship's voyage, a distant lighthouse lost power. Thanks to the quick-thinking of Salty, Fergus was attached to the Lighthouse's generator, thus keeping the captain and his ship safe. The next morning, he thanked Salty and Fergus for their hard work. Appearances * Season 1 - Salty's Story The Fisherman The fisherman goes out to sea to catch fish near the Fishing Village, though he can be seen working at other places. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out (cameo), BoCo Helps Out (cameo), Edward Gets it Right (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train (cameo), Fishy Troubles, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo) and Stories of the Sea (cameo) * Season 3 - Geoffrey and the Small Engines (cameo), Saving Sidney (cameo), Ghost Stories, The Ghost of the Viaduct (cameo), Unique Stafford (cameo), and Cold Crews * Season 4 - Triple Trouble (cameo), Timothy and Dennis (cameo), and Broken Down Crane (cameo) The Tailor After the Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by the tailor. Appearances * Season 1 - Shortcut to Castle Loch Lord Callan The Scottish-born Lord Callan is the lord of Callan Castle and the surrounding land, including the famous Castle Loch. In the magazine story Strange Sounds, it is revealed that he has a dog named Dougal. Appearances * Season 1 - Shortcut to Castle Loch * Season 2 - Scottish Engines and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 5 - Henry to the Rescue Dusty Miller Dusty Miller has his own windmill for making flour on Toby's Branch Line. He is a good friend of Toby and Lady Hatt. He sometimes helps out at the Hillside Mill near the Skarloey Railway. When his windmill was struck by lightning, Toby wanted to help. That chance came sooner than expected when Toby came across a tree and asked if he could use it to rebuild the mill. When the windmill was rebuilt, the miller named it Toby's Windmill in thanks. Thomas once mistook him for the Man in the Hills because he was covered in so much flour. Appearances * Season 1 - Toby Saves the Lambs (not named) Gallery Toby'sWindmill33.png Toby'sWindmill24.png|Dusty and Sir Topham Hatt The Great Railway Show Judge The Great Railway Show Judge is a man who lives on Sodor. When the Great Railway Show was held on the Mainland, he travelled there to judge the Shunting Race (possibly the other races/competitions). He and the other judges decided that Thomas and Ashima should both win the shunting competition. Appearances * Season 2 - Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 4 - Thomas and Algy (cameo), Best Decorated Engine (cameo), and Oliver's Sea Rescue (cameo) * Season 6 - James and the Royal Train (cameo) Specials: * The Big Race (cameo) Trivia * Despite appearing since the sixteenth season, the Judge did not get a speaking role until The Great Race. * The Grumpy Passenger is a modified version of the Judge. Category:Humans